Untitled
by silverstream376
Summary: i haven't thought of a title yet; no wings, no special powers; caution - there is gun violence and definitely explicit language in here; read to find out what it's about, please! xx
1. Ride

**Hola! So just whipped this up – I'm still not confident with my writing, so any advice is fabulous, and all comments are welcome. Unless it's going to make me cry because then I'll just be sad.**

**In case you dont know, this is actually for another story i'm writing - for a full explanation go to my one other story at the last chapter and everything will be explained, but only if you really care (i wouldn't, but if you do). **

**Heads up:  
The pairings/ships will be kinda weird and funky because it is written for different characters initially, so i know that an Angel/Ari paring in kind wrong (well not really, they're close to the same age in reality) but still, my point: it's weird, but it's not going to be too weird.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

We entered the abandoned warehouse from the four different sides. Inside the brick outside, you could see the wood framework of the roof and brick pillars on the inside. There was a newly constructed platform that held an office on top, indicating we were in the right place. Not to mention there were money-printing machines everywhere.

"Jesus Christ, how much money are they planning on making here?" Gazzy whispered.

"Enough." Fang replied.

I walked up to one of the machines and touched the outside, making my way to the mouth of it. "There are bills mid-print inside of it," I said, squinting my eyes to see the incomplete hundred dollar bills. It seemed we all realized the same thing at once – they were still in the building. Gazzy and Fang drew their guns from their belts as I took mine from a strap around my ankle.

"Where did you get that?" Fang asked, seeing me pull the 9mm semiautomatic from under my pant leg.

"Found it." I snapped back. Fang glared at me before turning back to scanning the room. I was ducked behind one of the brick pillars when I pulled out my phone and called Nudge. Once I heard her pick up I quietly told her that we were not alone in the building.

"Be careful, Silly Girl – I don't want to be losing you before we can take that shopping trip." Nudge told me before hanging up. I slipped my phone into my back pocket and then moved so I had one knee on the floor, back against the pillar and both hands on my gun. I leaned just enough so that I could see around the corner. Not detecting any movement I moved my head around the column. I moved my eyes around the warehouse, trying to see any form of movement, but nothing showed.

I stood up and began to move my body around the pillar until I heard a shot fired and the sound of something being hit behind me, and immediately moved back to my previous position. I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on inside the seemingly empty building just in time to see a pair of jeans move behind another pillar. I poked my head back around and waited for a sign of movement, which I eventually got. As the man came out from behind his hiding place, trying to get a good shot, I'd already fired and got him in his right arm, which was thankfully the one he was using to hold his gun with.

Moving my arms back so my gun was pointing to the floor, I kept my head out from behind the pillar. I suddenly saw a gun, and almost began shooting when I noticed the shooter was aiming to the ceiling – not near where any of us were. I followed the angle of the gun to right above where I was standing, but I'd figured it out too late – the larger-than-me lighting fixture was already on its way down.

You know when this happens in the movies and you don't understand why the idiot doesn't move and just stands there, like they're hoping to die? Now I know how they feel. I'm too scared to move any part of my body. I close my eyes and wait for the impact, and when it comes, it's not what I expected. Instead of getting hit on my head and having all my bones crushed to death, I'm tackled in my side and slam onto the ground only a few feet away from the light that had now been shattered into millions of pieces. I stare at it before realizing what had just happened. I looked at the dark haired mister who knocked me out of the way from certain death.

"You idiot, you could've gotten killed!" I yelled at him, still angry from earlier even though he just saved my goddamn life.

"You were the one who didn't move out from under the light," he said back. I stared at him, my eyebrows furrowed, which he gladly returned. I hated how he never yelled at me. I guess in some ways it's good, but whenever he's frustrated or mad, he never raises his voice and it makes me feel worse. But now was not the time for me to be thinking about this.

"Shut up." I said back before getting up and looking down, seeing broken glass clinging onto my black v-neck t-shirt. I began to brush it off only to be pulled back into Fang's body. "What do you think you're doing, _Fang_?" I said angrily, he was in no position to be trying to do _that_ at this time. He let go of me and leaned down so we were eye-to-eye.

"You were in the open space, Maximum." he replied. "Next time, I suggest making sure you're not in the perfect place to get shot at before you worry about your clothes and proceed to yell at me." He looked right into my eyes, and getting enchanted with his beautiful, dark chocolate, brown eyes, I nearly melted, but I couldn't. Not right now. I turned away and leaned my shoulder against the pillar, arms crossed with my back facing Fang.

Before I knew it, a fist whipped around the corner and hit me square in the nose. My head snapped back at the impact and closing my eyes, I grabbed my nose with both hands, already feeling the blood rushing out. "_Owwwww_," I groaned, my voice nasally from pinching my nose. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Fang wrestling with another guy. But the thing is, this other guy looked familiar.  
"_Traitor!_" I heard Fang call the man underneath him as he punched him. I knew that sandy blonde hair. I recognized the shark-tooth necklace dangling on the side of the man's. I knew the sea-green eyes, one of whose surrounding was blackened from the time _I punched it_.

"Does Angel know?" I asked him once Fang had him pinned down, nearing unconsciousness. He didn't answer. "Does Angel know?" I asked again, more force behind my voice rather than dubious, as it had been before.

"No. She doesn't know anything." Ari managed to wheeze out.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why else?" he spat out, splatters of blood came out of his mouth as he did so. I kicked him in the head just enough to knock him out.

I looked at Fang, feeling a bit of sympathy for him at that moment even though he would tell me not to. He hates it when people feel sympathetic for him. Ari was the closest thing he had to a best guy friend and now it turns out he's working for the people who are trying to kill him.

"Fang…"

"Don't." I listened to the silence around us that was full of anger and confusion. The silence.

"It's quiet." I said, taking out my phone and calling Nudge again. No answer. I called again with no more luck than before. "Something's wrong."

"Something's definitely wrong, but not for us." I began to turn my head before getting caught in a headlock, my head being pushed back into a man's chest. I grab the arm trying to pull it off, but the man is much stronger than me. "Just something wrong for you."

"Let her go."

"I don't think I will unless you want to take her place. Well, either way you'll both die. My men are wiring up the explosives to the barrels and barrels of gun powder as we speak."

"Why would you blow up this place? This is your factory, this is where you make all your money, literally."

"We have what we want, now we get rid of this site before a real threat tracks it down and move on to the next." I see Fang's jaw tighten. I cautiously move my left arm to the rim of my pants near my hipbone, rolling up my shirt, revealing the small knife to Fang. I know he catches on when, keeping his face emotionless, he tells Jeb "Fine, kill her. She was just part of my cover anyway. As a matter of fact do you have any popcorn?"

I whip out the knife and stab Jeb in the hand, dragging the blade down his arm all the way to his elbow. He screams out in pain as I yell to Fang, "Go! I'm right behind you!" As we run towards the nearest exit, I stop in my tracks. There are bodies everywhere, some in multicolored, tattered clothing, but most of them in all black. I also see most of the doors blocked by barrels of gunpowder, all with wires and sticks of dynamite duct taped to them. I close my eyes for only a moment because that's all the time I have before taking off again towards the door. Luckily our exit was still left untouched – probably meant to be part of the escape route for when they finished hooking up all the other doors. I see Fang running towards the black SUV we drove here in, a good 800 meters away, evidently I took a longer time looking at everything than I'd thought, not seeming to have noticed I'm not actually right behind him quite yet.

I reach the doorframe when I feel a pain in my left shoulder blade. I place my left hand over where I'd just been shot and turn around to see Jeb reloading his gun; apparently he's good with injuries and ignoring the pain. Or he really wants me dead and is willing to ignore the pain just to kill me. Either way, I'm not in a good position. I don't have enough energy or time to run all the way to the car before Jeb gets the chance to shoot and kill me in the head, and I don't want him and Fang getting into a brawl.

I close my eyes as it dawns on me. I turn to see Fang beginning to run back here all the way out from the SUV.

"Fang go back to the car and drive away." I yell at him as loud as I can before slamming the door shut. I know I have to move quickly at this point before he can come close enough to do something or get caught by the flame.

I kick a bunch of small and medium sized crates sitting close to me so they create a small barrier between Jeb and me. I run to the left, knowing there's a door near-by, probably still getting wired with the dynamite. I soon see the barrels in a neat crescent around the door, two men duct taping the dynamite sticks to it. They turn around as I pull out my revolver that was tucked into the back of my jeans and I quickly shoot them before they can do the same to me. I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea that I've taken someone's life away. I don't think anyone does.

I point the revolver at the barrels, I know Jeb is close by, and Fang is probably nearing the building as well. I close my eyes for a moment, flashing back to my life before all of these complicated things came into my life. Before all of the illegal things, before I was told about Fang's father's secret organization… before i met Fang. I began remembering the first time I met him, before everything got.. complicated.

* * *

**Now, I know you can't really have those "flashback" things in the middle of a "panic" situation like that, but she is okay. ^^  
I know it's short, but i've got lots of things to do, so i think it's a decent glob of words.  
****If i've missed a name or you see one you dont recognize, please tell me so i can fix it!**

**Reviews are always welcome and I'll "see" you guys soon!**

**xx  
Silverstream**


	2. Carnival

**Just to remind y'all, this is all a flashback, but I'm still going to be writing in the present tense because past tense annoys me and I always forget and it's just terrible when I try.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

I got out of the car in the driveway of my summer home. It was a decent sized, three-story beach house with white, wood paneling with a deck in the back overlooking the beach and the sea. I'd gone here with my family ever since I was little, and this summer, since my parents decided to go to Paris, I got the beach house to myself. I wasn't a huge partier though, so I wouldn't destroy the place, thankfully, because then I would have to clean it up myself. Which would suck ass. I went inside and sat down on a lounge chair on the back deck, pulling out my cell phone and calling my best friend here.

"MAX! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you're here! I'll be over in a flash!"

I heard the call end and sat there for a moment. I hadn't said a word and already I have a guest coming over, not that I wasn't happy about it – I'd be spending most of my summer with this girl. A few moments later I heard my doorbell ring and ran over to answer the door, crushing the person standing there in a huge hug. The girl laughed in response.

"Hey! It's soo good to see you, Max!"

"I'm so excited for this summer Ange. I have the house to myself all summer and I get to spend it with my best vacation buddy!"

"It may be more exciting for you then me, you don't live here!" I laughed and dragged her inside, onto the couch in the living room. We talked, catching up on things that had happened over the school year, until about 4 o'clock.

"Hey, so there's a fair in town and me and some other people are going like, right now, and I would absolutely _die_ if you didn't come with." Angel pleaded.

I hesitated. "I don't know Ange. I still have to unpack, call my parents, and oh my god, I have to get food. You know how I get when I'm hungry. I just don't know if –"

"Okay good, so you're coming. Let's go." Angel grabbed my wrist and dragged me out my door.

* * *

We got to the fair and wandered a bit before running into Angel's friends from school. I saw her run up to a tall, buff guy with spiky, ginger hair, jumping onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him, smiling while doing so.  
_So that's Ari_. I thought to myself. Angel had told me about a really cute, nice boy who moved to Malibu at the start of the previous school year. He was going to be a freshman in college and they'd met at a coffee shop, apparently liking each other at the very moment they met, dating about two weeks afterwards.

"Oh, right! So everybody, this is Max, she's from New York. Max, everybody." I felt really awkward, but attempted to smile. Unfortunately, I dont think it came out very well, as I didnt get any sort of welcoming responses. I wasn't an incredibly social person either, now that I think of it. Probably why I didn't party too much. That and alcohol reeks. We walked around for around two hours and I was arm and arm with Angel as my eyes fell upon a tall, skinny, but muscular/toned boy with jet-black hair that swooped across his face in a messy way. He was wearing a black button up, which was unbuttoned, with a tight, black tank top underneath, along with black skinny jeans and black vans.

I turned to Angel and whispered in her ear "Who's the emo kid?"

"Huh?" Angel replied, glancing back to where the guy was and smiled when her eyes caught who I was talking about. "Ohhhh… you mean _Fang_."

"Fang?"

"Don't question it. Actually, knowing you, you'll find out eventually," Angel said, smirking. I just looked at her in response. In a hushed tone, she talked more about _Fang_, "Yeah, he moved here like, a few months ago – March, I think – and transferred to Ari's college in the same grade. He's really quiet though, not really sociable. I always see girls trying to get with him, but he always just looks uncomfortable and uninterested. Maybe you could… you know, change that?" she finished, raising a suggestive eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at her and we continued walking around.  
Angel and Ari went off to one of the game stands, leaving me to wander. I found myself in front of the shooting game. I handed a dollar to the stand vendor and picked up the bb gun, aiming it at one of the targets. One-by-one all twenty targets had been shot in the bullseye. The worker asked me which prize I wanted, but I told him I didn't want one.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" I turned around to see Fang walking towards me.

"Um, I lived on a farm." I explained. I got a semi-confused look from him. "I had acres and acres of woods behind me and my dad liked to hunt so he taught me. I don't hunt though, just shoot." I said, gesturing at the bb gun that was still in my hand. Fang nodded in response.

"So, Max, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah. _Fang_, was it?" I raised my eyebrows. It was a most unusual real name; it couldn't possibly be his real one. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah." I could tell I wasn't getting his real name, so I let it go. Fang pulled a dollar from his pocket and handed it to the worker, taking my bb gun and reloading it. I crossed my arms and watch him shoot all twenty targets, hitting the bullseye on each and every one.

"Show off." I muttered to him as he put the gun down from his shooting position. He smirked and gave the gun back to the guy running the stand. I was about to ask him where _he_ had learned to shoot like that, but Angel came running over to us, dragging Ari behind her.

"Max! Fang! We're all going on the ferris wheel now, want to come?"

"Angel, you know, it's getting late and I really should be heading home and –"

"Oh come on, Max. Please?" Angel pleaded, giving me what I liked to call Bambi eyes.

I sighed in defeat and saw her face switch from sad and pleading to happy and triumphant.

"Hey, will you go up with me?" A low, velvet-like voice whispered in my ear.

"Huh? Why?" I asked in response.

"Other girls'll think I'm interested." Fang explained. Not one for words, is he?

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure." I responded casually. But why would he think that? Am I not a girl to him or something? Anyhow, I felt my face flush a bit and my heart rate pick up as I agreed. I don't know why though, I just met and don't even know this kid.

* * *

We got into the seats, me on the left and Fang on the right, Angel and Ari after us, and the ride started. I looked to my left, resting my chin on my hand, and looked out at the ocean, glittering, reflecting the moon's light. I wish I could have looked at it forever. Still looking at the water, something, I don't know what, made my mouth say what I had been thinking before, just completely out of nowhere.

"Why don't you think I'd think you're interested?" My eyes widened as soon as the last word left my mouth and a small gasp escaped from me as soon as I realized what I said. I sat up and cautiously turned my head to face Fang, who was just looking at me with no anger or laughter or any sort of emotion in his eyes. He was sitting with his far leg, bent, up on the seat so that he could rest his elbow on his knee, his back was casually resting on the seat.  
"I don't know where that came from," I whispered. Fang just stared at me with his emotionless eyes.  
"Are you trying to be intimidating? Because you're not." I told him, recovering from the shock of not being able to control myself. Fang leaned in so that our faces were inches apart. I felt my heart beat pick up again and my breath hitched as I stared into his eyes, which were actually an incredibly dark, chocolate brown. I also noted his pupils were dilated.

"You don't seem to be the kind of person that would just assume that." He explained, looking right into my eyes. We stayed there for a few more seconds, which felt like forever, and he pulled back, resuming his initial position except turning his head towards the top view of the carnival. I let go of my breath, which I didn't realize I was holding, and just continued staring at him, confused. Am I not normal or something? Irregular? Why would he assume that? What?  
We got down from the ferris wheel and Fang left with Ari and I did with Angel.

"Hey, Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate boys."

* * *

**reviews would be lovely, my darlings! **

**xx  
Silverstream**


	3. Party

**Hello my darlings xx**

* * *

I woke up that morning and went downstairs and popped some cinnamon rolls into the oven before setting a kettle onto the stove, boiling some water for tea. Walking outside to grab the newspaper, I saw Angel jogging up to my house.

"Hey! I'd hug you, but I'm a little, well, nasty right now," Angel laughed. "So, listen – there's a party tonight, do you want to come with?"

(**A.N. I AM, BY NO MEANS, ENCOURAGING UNDER AGE DRINKING.**)

"Under age drinking? You know that's not my style, Angel."

"Come on, Max! It'll be fun! Your parents aren't here to bust you if you come home drunk, and I'm designated driver tonight. Have fun for once, please?" I gave Angel an 'I-don't-know-about-this' look, but gave in in the end.

"Fine." I breathed. Angel squealed and put her hands together, smiling with success.

"I'll pick you up around 8! Wear something hot!" She shouted, already jogging away.

I rolled my eyes and went back inside with the newspaper and took the whistling kettle off the gas stove.

**-time break-**

Angel honked her horn for the fifth time in the past two minutes. I opened my window and shouted down at her, "Oh, relax!" to which she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hurry up, Max! We're going to be late!"

"So what? Last time we went to a party you said you liked being 'fashionably late,' anyway." I closed the window and headed downstairs. It's not that it took me a long time to get ready, I'd just decided to take an afternoon nap from 6 to 8 PM. I jumped into Angel's convertible and she backed out of my driveway and started on our way to wherever this party is. It probably wasn't too good that I had no idea where we were headed, but oh well, I wasn't driving – hell, I probably wasn't even going to drink tonight. I had never been a fan of alcohol because the smell was just horrid in my nose.

"Max, I told you to dress hot, not like a nun." Angel said regarding my attire. I frowned.

"I am not dressed like a nun and I will not dress incredibly provocatively like _someone_." I snapped back at her, regarding _her_ clothing, if you would even call it that. Angel was wearing a pink, lace crop top over her black bra, along with a black mini skirt, which barely seemed to cover her ass and high heels, which were at least 3 inches tall.

"It's a summer party with beer and collage boys, what I'm wearing is conservative." I rolled my eyes at her. My clothes weren't too bad. I wore a tight black, v-neck t-shirt with jean Hollister shorts, and my favorite pair of galaxy vans.

"Look, I wore a goddamn push-up bra to push-up what little boobs I have – that's enough effort from me about my clothing for this."

"Ugh, Maximum, you are impossible." Angel said, turning on the radio. We drove for another ten minutes until Angel pulled into the driveway of a large, wood paneled house. At least three stories high, the house screamed 'California home.' (**A.N. I have no clue what I mean by that, I've never been to California – just imagine a really big, summer, beach home-like kind of house. A sort of dream house, if you will.**)

"Oh my god, who the hell lives here?" I asked, having to raise my voice so Angel could hear me over the unfathomably loud music, pounding through the walls of the house.

"Fang." Angel answered, smirking. I gently hit her arm and got out of the car. There were people outside of the house – some leaning up against it, talking to friends, others trying to climb the columns, which held up a balcony that had people on the railings. We walked through the front doors, which were open, and made our way through already drunk kids, people making out, and the occasional streaker to the drinks. Angel picked up a cup and held it in front of me. "Drink it."

"What? Why?" I asked, not taking the cup out of her hand.

"Because if you don't do it now, then I know you won't do it tonight. Now drink."

"If I drink one, will you leave me alone about it for the rest of the night?"  
"It's more likely that if you don't."

I thought for a moment and decided to just get Angel off my back now, rather than have her do it for the rest of the night. I took the cup and chugged down the rank drink. "Happy?" I asked.

"Thrilled. Now go have fun, I have to find Ari." Angel said before turning and walking into the sea of people, where I would probably never find her for the rest of the night.

Although I'd been coming here since I was little, I didn't know too many people here, besides the fact that half of them were already in collage. I picked up another cup so no one would offer me one and began wandering through the house, which was packed with so many people; it was hard to believe they all fit. I had already begun to feel dizzy (I'm a real lightweight) when I was walking felt someone bump into me from behind. I turned around to see what drunk kid had done it, but all I saw was people grinding, drinking, and kids who seemed out of place, getting bumped from every side – just like me. I tuned back around only to bump into someone myself.

"Oh, I'm sor—" I began before seeing whom I'd bumped into. "Sorry." I finished.

"It's fine." Fang said. Still not one for words, I see. He was wearing a black, button-down shirt (which he left open, revealing his... impressive abs), with black skinny jeans, and classic converse.

"Yeah… okay, well, bye." I quickly said, moving to go by him. But before I got past, I felt my arm get grabbed and suddenly lips on mine. My eyes widened with confusion as I realized Fang was kissing me. I thought he didn't like me like that. I thought he didn't like _anyone_ like that. I thought of pushing him off, but decided against it.

_Now go have fun_. I repeated Angel's words in my head and figured – what the hell.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and pulled him closer, as one of his arms wrapped around my waist as his other hand gently grasped the side of my face. We went on like this for a good 30 more seconds before I realized I didn't want this kind of thing to happen at a party. I opened my eyes and put my hands on either side of Fang's face before gently pushing his face away. He looked confused, and I have to say that it was incredibly adorable.

"I don't want that to happen like this." I explained. "Again, sorry." I said before quickly pushing my way through a crowd, leaving Fang in the midst of it. What on earth caused Fang to throw this party anyway – I thought he was distant from everyone else. A party like this was the last thing I expected from him. I guess I was wrong then. I went out to the dock in the back, which was far enough from the house so the music was significantly softer and sat down on the ledge. I took my shoes off and let my feet hang and barely touch the water, laying down I closed my eyes. Apparently that two-hour nap was not enough to cancel my jetlag and I drifted off.

**-time break-**

I awoke to silence. It was still dark. I had a blanket on top of me, which I don't remember having and sat up. I turned around to see that the party had quieted down a bit, but there were still people everywhere and the music was still audible from where I was. I checked my watch to see it was only 10:15. Stretching my arms and legs out, I decided to go find Angel and tell her I wanted to go home. Getting up, I shuffled my way back up to the house only to find Fang sitting with at least 5 other girls surrounding him. My vision was still a little mixed up from my nap, but I assumed he was having a good time, the asshole. What kind of jerk makes out with you and then goes and tries to hook up with 5 girls – apparently Fang. Whatever. He was probably already drunk when that happened and doesn't even remember it.

After searching the three-story house for ten minutes trying to find Angel, I gave up and joined a beer pong game that was going happening on the second floor. I played that for a good 20 minutes before wobbling my way to a game of flip cup on the ground floor. Pretty soon I was as incredibly wasted which was what I wanted to avoid tonight, but I guess I have a wild side after all.

I stumbled around, hanging onto the walls for support, trying my hardest not to collapse onto the hardwood flooring and made my way onto the large back deck, where I saw a tall, black lump of a person get pulled to the dance floor by a significantly smaller skin-colored lump of a person. As I continued watching them, because I had no intention of moving from my position in the middle of the doorway, the two figures became clearer and less lump-like and more human-proportion-shaped-like. After the smaller figure grinded up against the taller one for a little, it turned around and the top of it touched the top of the taller figure, then seemingly led said taller figure back into the house through the closer door (which was not mine). Though my head was still incredibly fuzzy, my vision was getting better and not everything looked like blurry patches of color anymore.

I wondered where they were going, so, intrigued by these people shaped things, I turned around and followed them, still clinging to the wall for support. From a distance, I saw the two enter a closet and closed the door behind them. How rude. Now I couldn't see what they were up to. I opened the door only to find a kind of pretty (from what I could tell) girl straddling a rather attractive (again, from what I could tell) boy, with her bra undone and booty shorts looking more like underwear. At least Angel had a sort-of-shirt thing covering her bra.

I don't know what came over me, but I wanted the boy to come with me and not stick around with this girl. She didn't seem like a very nice person.

"Get up." I heard myself say, slurring the two words together. I grabbed the boy's upper arm and pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in, making the girl fall to the floor.

"Hey, back off, bitch. I had him first." I heard the girl say, seeing her get up and face me, re-clasping her bra.

"Shut up." I slurred again, slapping her. Next thing I knew, I heard a yell and was thrown onto the ground on my back with the girl on top of me, holding down my arms with her knees. A sudden punch on the right side of my face really hurt, and I broke my right hand free and yanked on the girl's red hair, flipping us over and pinning down her wrists with my feet. "Nice try, hoe." I yelled in her face, as I went to punch her, my wrist was grabbed by someone, as well as another arm put around my stomach, pulling me off of the girl. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" I screamed, kicking my legs, reaching for the other chick who was being helped up by two people.

"Oh, no, you don't. Come on." I heard the person holding me say. Lifting me entirely from my midsection, this bastard carried a temper-tantrum me up two flights of stairs and threw me onto a bed.

"What the hell was that for, you douchebag?" I yelled, stepping towards the guy who carried me up here, only to lose my balance and be caught by the person I was aiming to hit before I hit the floor. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed, handing me a glass of water.

"Drink. I'll be right back." He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I looked at the glass and saw how I could see my reflection in it. I began making faces, before realizing I was totally parched, and drank the cold liquid inside of it.

The door opened again and the tall guy entered. He seemed really nice, giving me this water and all. He's nice like Fang. Fang's nice. Fang's got nice lips. Nice, soft lips. I could tell him anything and I bet he wouldn't say anything.

"Hey… hey." I said, motioning him to come closer with my index finger. The dude came and sat on the bed next to me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "I have a secret. Do you want to know what it is? I'll tell you anyway, but shhhh…" I put my index finger to my lips. "You… you cant tell Fang, okay. It's a secret." I pulled away to see if he was still listening at all. He kept his head still before nodding. "Okay." I said, leaning back over to whisper in his ear. "I think Fang is really attractive. But shhhh… he can't… he can't know or he won't.. want to be my friend anymore."

I began to feel really tired and leaned away from the guy's head. "You're really nice." I told him. Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed this dude. "Good night." Closing my eyes, I fell back onto the bed and pulled my legs up to my stomach. I felt a blanket get placed on top of me and someone kiss my forehead before hearing the door to the room close.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**DONE… with this chapter, of course. **

**It was brought to my attention that the title is a turn-off. I just don't know what a good name for this story is yet, but I am completely and entirely open to suggestions. Ya'll know what the last scene of it is since I started with that, so if you have any titles at all, it would be so much help because my last story's title had absolutely nothing to do with the actual story, in the least.**

**Also, i've never been drunk in my life, so if my writing of Max being drunk was completely inaccurate, apologies! **

**Thank you for reading, my lovelies,  
Silverstream xx**


End file.
